This invention relates to devices for facilitating the smooth and even release of a bow string in archery, and in particular to such devices which do not require direct metal to bow string contact but which still produce a consistently reliable and reproducible arrow release, shot after shot, and are simple and inexpensive.
Various types of mechanical archery bow string release devices have been developed to improve shooting accuracy. The hook or ledge type is very popular. It usually involves a simple metallic or plastic hand-held ring or the like with a hooked projection adapted to engage the bow string at a single location. When the bow string is fully drawn and the bow has been fully aimed, the archer turns the ring or allows it to rotate so that the bow string suddenly slips off the projection and is released. Similar devices are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,443, issued to Giacomo, and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,791, issued to Muehleisen. With such devices it may be difficult to reproduce closely the angle and movements relating to the release from one shot to the next. There is also the danger that an archer could inadvertently allow the device to slip, prematurely firing the arrow.
A certain release sometimes termed a rope release may be more desirable as to this latter problem since it usually includes a rope retainer which is more resistant to slippage of the bow string. In addition, the string or rope which wraps around the bow string to draw it, dampens undesirable bow string vibrations which could otherwise cause inaccurate and non-reproducible release of the bow string. Examples of this type of device are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,774, issued to Troncoso, and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,111, issued to Stanislawski et al. In order to release the bow string from these releases, however, it is necessary for the archer to move his hand in a way which may be difficult to reproduce from one shot to the next.
Another type of release, commonly called the trigger release, reduces the hand movements required to release the bow string and makes the release action more reproducible. Examples of this type of release are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,564 to Castonguay, and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,348, to Fletcher. As can be seen, though, the devices shown in these patents may be quite complicated and expensive, reducing their effectiveness and reliability to the average archer. Moreover, certain of the parts are subject to substantial wear in use, due to the forces exerted on the trigger elements.
This invention relates to improvements over the devices described above and to solutions to the problems raised thereby.